Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20150616050222
Okay, I have a weird, new theory. Bear with me... So, we've established that what London and Nathan are doing is unbelievably, earth-shatteringly stupid. However, we've been torn on who exactly to lay all or most of the blame on. Is this London or Nathan's doing? Both? Here's what'' I'' think, and hear me out: It's obvious that Nathan has been having lady troubles ''and has been dealing with ''very prominent insecurities since the break up with Madisen. From this angle, it's understandable that everyone jumped to the conclusion that the proposal was all Nathan's idea. He's just desperately trying to fill the void that Madisen and (to a certain extent) Carly left.'' I ''certainly thought that. Nevertheless, there is one ''particular detail that makes me doubt this: '''Nathan didn't marry Madisen. If he was so desperate'' to settle down, why didn't he just do it with the (gag)'' true love of his life? As much as it '''''pains me to admit this, Nathan is head over heels in love with Madisen. The contrast between the Nadisen pics and the Nondon pics is extraordinarily and painfully evident (mind you, even they couldn't top Jathan's chemistry but I digress). This is why I believe that it was, in fact,' London' who actually "proposed" '''the proposal. It makes sense considering London is the only one who has ever shown any ''passion'' or ''enthusiasm'' in the relationship. Now, here's where my theory comes in: I believe that '''London came up with the brilliant idea ''to get married. Nathan '''went along with it, probably to make her happy, but also--wait for it--'''''to make Madisen jealous. Think about it--for the past few months, Madisen has been''' showing off''' her amazing romance ''with Ty nonstop. Naturally, this had to be KILLING''' Nathan; hence, why he was skirt-chasing all over Twitter. We know, judging by his Q&A in January, that Nathan's '''''not quite over Madisen (in the slightest). Obviously, he could NOT have moved on this fast and already be ready to MARRY '''someone. He saw London as a ''prime candidate to make Madi jealous because she was already''' nuts''' about him and does the job of''' "showing off"''' for him. This explains the posey'' nature of the pictures--he's basically saying, "Fuck you, Madisen, look how handsome and happy I am with my new girl!" even though he's '''not actually happy and this whole thing is just an elaborate ruse to get her attention. It also explains why all of this feels''' terribly planned'''--why would Nathan tell London about the engagement '''and pick out a ring ahead of time? Wouldn't he want to keep it a ''surprise''? In short, Nathan is ''using'' London to get back at Madi and London is '''completely oblivious to the entire thing. I know this may be giving Nathan a'' little'' too much credit considering the consensus around here is that he's not very bright. Still, it makes more sense than anything else I can come up with... I'm a genius. ^_^